Ash Emeraldleaf
Cousins of the royal Goldbranch family, the Emeraldleaf family is an ancient, noble family with a long history of sitting on the advisory council, usually at the head. The latest to hold this title, having taken over for his retired father, is Ash Emeraldleaf. Born in the second year of no rulers, Ash followed in his family’s footsteps, beginning his training in politics at a young age and his training as a Ranger the same year Tesni was crowned Queen of Linwood. Ash’s mentor was Liam, and he earned his blade at the age of twenty-one. He promptly married Adamina Greysea, who was still training under her mother, Allaria. A year later, Ash was in a council meeting when word came to him that Adamina had given birth to a daughter, whom they named Seren. When Ash was twenty-five, his father decided it was time to retire, and Ash was placed at the head of the council. From that point forward, he served Queen Tesni faithfully in this manner, including aiding her in rooting out traitors in the twenty-second year of her rule. When Bhimar invaded Linwood, Ash and Adamina packed up their family, including their maid, Andraste, and her daughter, Briallen, for the evacuation. Andraste, however, refused to leave with them, entrusting to them both Briallen and a letter. It was in the letter that Ash learned that Briallen was actually his daughter, though Ash had no memory of ever taking Andraste to his bed. It wasn't until they were in Yewsel that, with the help of Agrona, they learned the truth. Not only had Andraste lied about being her employer's mistress, but she had also lied about being Briallen's mother, but had actually kidnapped Briallen at birth with the help of her sister and her half-brother, Torin. Ash, Adamina, and Seren all worked hard to bond with Briallen, and Ash found himself proud to learn that Briallen was considering following in his footsteps. A year after the final battle with Bhimar, know afterwards as the Battle of Hearts, Ash also gave his consent for Tesni's son, Eogan, and his older daughter, Seren, to become betrothed, knowing that it meant his daughter would become queen of Seos because of Eogan's new position as it's king. A year later, Ash saw his younger daughter off to the Royal Academy in Oak Dale. He was happy to see both of his daughters so content and his young son growing strong and healthy. He was less pleased, however, with fellow council member Torin Moonhaze, who seemed to have a mild obsession with Briallen and who had aided in Andraste taking her. When Briallen was kidnapped, Ash and Mina went with others to rescue her. As if things weren't bad enough, it soon turned out that they would need to rescue Tesni as well. Seren insisted on coming along, and Ash wasn't sure if he should be worried about his older daughter's safety or proud when Mina confided to him that this was Seren's bow quest. The group, which included several Shadow Walkers, was eventually joined by Treasach Swiftfoot, a friend of Briallen's from the Academy who had romantic designs on her. Ash didn't completely approve of the young man, but did allow him to accompany them as they made their way to Tuscole, the original homeland of his father-in-law's family. It was there that they learned that not only had Briallen been forced into marriage with the local prince, but that Rhys had been behind everything. Ash was overjoyed to not only be reunited with Briallen, but also to find his older sister, Ceinwen, who told him the truth about everything, including who Rhys was to them. Following a plan created by his daughters, Ash took part in a fight that removed Cassius, who had killed his father, from the throne, though Briallen was injured. When Briallen was healed, the group went home, and Ash oversaw the celebration of Tesni and Gareth and then watched with pride as Seren was awarded her bow. The next day, Seren confided in him that she had lost her heart to Torin Moonhaze. Though he didn't like it, Ash accepted his daughter's choice of suitor, with some encouragement from Ceinwen, who had come home with them to confront their parents. The following summer, he took his family to Seos, where he gave Seren in marriage to Tesni's son, Eogan, and watched her become queen. A few years later, he saw Briallen become Torin's wife. Through it all, he continued to serve faithfully on the royal council, though he was training Briallen to take his place, his heart yearning to be out in the woods and for him to be just a Ranger once more. Category:Linwood Category:Rangers Category:Nobility